Dragonball V
by Kjackson454
Summary: It's been 2,000 years since our Z-fighters last had their battles. *Shows a picture of Goku* Goku has become one with the dragonballs, only to return when the world needs him once again. *Shows a picture of Vegeta* No one knows for sure what fate the prince of the Saiyans had.. some believe he died in battle, the way he wanted to, others claim he just died of
1. Trouble On New Namek

**Episode 1: Trouble at New Namek!**

_*_** Nighttime. A tall, hooded-robed man walks down a back alley. He is followed from behind by a big man (smaller than him, however) in a leather jacket, who then reveals a switch-blade. The man stops and communicates with the man in the long hooded-robe. ***

I know what you are. We don't take too kindly to freaks like you comin' down in their little flyin' saucers and taking up residency on our planet. There's not room enough for the both of us. So one of us has to go! He runs up with his switch-blade, and the tall man turns around quickly, his hood flips back.. revealing it to be.. **PICCOLO**. He's aged quite a bit too. Piccolo leaps into the air and with his finger releases a ball of energy that strikes the man right through the heart. The man falls to the ground. He is dead. Piccolo's not as strong as he used to be, he had unfused with Kami and Nail and combined with getting older, he has lost alot of power he once held. He walks into a building called "Piccolo's Dojo". He has to make a living somehow. A little Namekian teen walks in from around the corner. Father! Are you ok? I heard something outside but I wasn't sure if I should go out or not. Yeah i'm ok. And no you shouldn't go out, its too dangerous outside during the nighttime now, you'll be much safer indoors, **Gohan**.  
*** Gohan Jr., the son of Kami, Piccolo watches over him now. Gohan Jr. believes Piccolo to be his father because Kami died just after Gohan Jr. was born. Piccolo named him after his only true friend, so that he'll never forget him. ***

Any calls while I was out? Gohan Jr. takes a little glance at the answering machine, it says 0 new messages. Gohan Jr. doesn't answer so Piccolo assumes there was none. Why do we never get any new students anymore? Piccolo attempts to answer the question in the best way possible. They.. hate us, Gohan. The people who normally inhabited this planet.. they don't want us here.I guess that wasn't the best way possible to put it.. but its not far from the truth. Ever since other beings became a regular and known site on Planet Earth, humans have become prejudice against them. So.. we.. aren't from this planet? Gohan, your old enough now so i'll tell you. First off, I want you to know that I know what the feeling is like.. I didn't know that I didn't belong to this planet for quite some time too. We are from Planet Namek.. we are Namekians. Our planet was destroyed a long time ago.. but the rest of our race was taken to a new Planet, the new Planet Namek. The reason we are not living there is because this is my home, whether they like it or not. I was born here and I will die here. this is alot for Gohan Jr. to take right now. He still has questions, however. Why don't they want us to be here? They just don't, no more questions, Gohan! Gohan Jr. takes a minute to think about it, and then runs back to his room. Piccolo stops moving.. he senses something, or someone, a feature Gohan Jr. has not yet developed. Piccolo knows who it is, and doesn't know what to make of it. He says only this. Nail.. you are in danger. Piccolo opens up the door and flies off. From his room, Gohan Jr. notices the sudden movement of wind, and looks out his window and sees Piccolo flying off. Gohan Jr. knows he is not supposed to be out, and with a strict parent like Piccolo, he obeys. Meanwhile.. Piccolo races to the scene.. and ends up in an empty valley.. all empty except for a Namekian spacecraft, apparently fleeing from something, which in turn had them lose control, and crash into the earth. The door of the spacecraft opens, and Nail comes falling out, Piccolo catches him. Piccolo notices several wounds on Nail. Nail.. speak to me! What's happened? Nail looks up at Piccolo, his face is dripping with Namekian blood, probably his own. Nail barely has the breath to speak. Namek is in danger.. most my crew died in the space war, Namekians have gone back into hiding.. its horrible. I was sent for help. Who did this? Give me a name! Nail looks up at Piccolo, he is weak, Nail looks as if he's about to cry, then he says the name. Frieza.


	2. Master Roshis new fighters

**Episode 2: Master Roshi's new fighters!**

Piccolo is confused, and is screaming right in the face of Nail when he should be getting him medical treatment. Frieza!? That is impossible! There's no way Frieza could have gotten out of HFIL or I would have known about it! How can this be? Tell me! Nail does not respond, he can't respond, he's slipping in and out of conciousness. Piccolo decides to save his questions for later and get Nail some help. Hold on, old friend.. I'm taking you up to Kami's lookout. Piccolo races as fast as he can through the sky to reach Kami's lookout. Piccolo looks down at Nail, and he is dripping with blood, Piccolo decides to divert all his energy into speed to get Nail there faster. Finally, Piccolo reaches Kami's lookout. Piccolo only sees , who examines the injured body of Nail. Oh my! I hope its not too late! He's still alive but I need Dende here to heal him, quick! From around the corner a voice speaks. I am here, Piccolo. Dende has aged quite a bit.. and is beginning to resemble Kami with his old age, even though they are not related. Dende sees Nail and rushes to him. Oh no! Dende quickly begins to heal Nail. Nail begins coughing, they are relieved. A smile comes across Nail's face as he already knows who it is, and with one eye open he speaks. Thanks, little bro. Oh thank heavens! Dende smiles back, and hugs Nail as he sits up. Piccolo is embarrassed by their behavior. Save the mushy stuff for later, Nail I want answers, I want to know how I can help! Nail begins to tell the story when he suddenly realizes something. Piccolo! Your not as strong as you used to be. So you've noticed? Why have you not been training? There's been no need to. If we fused we would not be powerful enough to stop him.. I was hoping with our combined strength once again we would be able to save Namek. Namek is in danger? Dende asks. There's a world of confusion going on right now between them all.. but where to begin Yes! Namek is in terrible danger. I came here looking for help. Who's behind it? Frieza! Your wrong, Nail! It CANNOT be Frieza! Frieza is dead. I refuse to believe it! I SAW him with my very own eyes! I could never forget that.. monster! If only we could fuse again.. we might just be able to beat him.. But we can't.. because your not strong enough for the fusion to be powerful enough to defeat Frieza! Fine. So what do you suggest that we do? Nail tries to think of an idea.. but beats him to it. I know! You can both train in the Hyperbolic Time chamber! In 24 hours you get a year's worth of training! Good idea, ! Thank you Dende! Yes good effort, Popo.. but i'm afraid it will still not be enough. We really don't even have a day.. we must hurry or they'll all be gone! And Popo's idea is sent to the shredder. Frieza.. or whomever Nail THINKS is Frieza is still stronger.. and by the time they'd get there he would have done too much. Master Roshi might be able to help us. Who? He is the best martial art trainer in the world.. he gave lessons to almost everyone who was responsible for saving Planet Namek from Frieza and his goons all those years back. WAIT! Dende.. is there a way you can contact Goku!? No.. i'm sorry. Not even I know whats happened to Goku. Damn.. Alright we'll have to go with my plan.. I'll talk to Roshi. Nail, can you do me a favor? Go pick up Gohan and bring him here, he is probably worried. He will be happy to see you again. Alright. But we must hurry. Piccolo flies towards Kame House, and Nail flies towards Piccolo's Dojo. Nail is the first to reach his destination. Gohan Jr. spots him out the window and runs to him. Uncle Nail! You've came back to visit! Not exactly, little bro.. I had to speak to your father about something. Oh ok! ..Can I ask you something, Uncle? Sure, you can ask me anything. What are they like.. our people.. The Nameks. So he's told you? .. I'm sorry Gohan, I don't have time for that right now, I am in a hurry, I'm taking you back to Kami's lookout. Nail takes Gohan Jr... who can't fly.. to Kami's lookout. Meanwhile Piccolo lands on the small island that consists of Kame House. Piccolo looks to his left and sees someone practicing a kamehameha at the ocean. Piccolo is happy to know Master Roshi is still training and keeping busy. Piccolo walks up to the door with a bit of a smile on his face, he is reminded of the old days once again, and then he knocks on the door. Come out, old man! The door opens, and Master Roshi stands in the middle of it, as two people, a guy and a girl stand behind him, and a little kid looks at him from below. It takes a while for Master Roshi to realize who it is. Well he he hello there! And who are you calling old, Piccolo? The two behind Master Roshi are a bit surprised to find out Master Roshi knows him.. but the child below him thinks he is pretty cool. Master Roshi.. you KNOW this guy? Sure do! It's Piccolo! The SAME Piccolo you told us about.. with Goku, and Vegeta? Yep! What brings you here Piccolo? I need your help.. Planet Namek is in grave danger.


	3. The new Z Fighters

**Episode 3: The new Z-fighters**

_Piccolo finishes telling Master Roshi what he was told was happening on Planet Namek. Master Roshi isn't sure of what to say. _Well, Piccolo, if it _IS_ Frieza, then he has been training in HFIL for a few thousand years.. meaning he is several times more powerful than he was when he originally destroyed Planet Namek. My students can assist you if they decide to, but none of them are anywhere near the power that Goku was when he was a Super Saiyan. Let me introduce you to them.. this is Kain.  
_Master Roshi points to a tall, average sized guy, with the appearance of adult Gohan or Yamcha, without any scars but has blonde hair. _Pleasure to meet you, Piccolo. And this little one thats been following you is Nezumi. I have been training Nezumi ever since he was born.. 7 years ago. _Nezumi is a small boy, who looks a bit like Goten when he was a child. Nezumi walks up from behind Piccolo and stands in front of him, Nezumi holds out his hand.. looking for a handshake greeting. _Hi Mr. Piccolo, sir, I am Nezumi. _Piccolo first sizes him up.. and then decides to shake his hand. Mr.. Piccolo.. sir? That's what Gohan used to call me! Master Roshi points to the girl outside doing kamehameha's at the ocean. _And that is Sarada. These three are my only students currently, I can't handle as much as I used to.. they are already stronger than me too! _Piccolo looks at the girl sitting next to Master Roshi. She is young, blonde, beautiful, skinny, just drop dead gorgeous. _What about her? The blonde. Oh! Well this is my girlfriend Aapa.. and she umm doesn't fight. Well, except she likes to wrestle in bed! Isn't that right, sugar muffin? Oh Roshi! Your so sexy! Piccolo looks confused, Sugar..muffin? _Aapa sits in Master Roshi's lap and starts to kiss him, Kain turns his head and covers Nezumi's eyes.. Piccolo is disgusted! _WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU DISGUSTING OLD MAN! Ohh.. sorry. Nezumi, why don't you go get Sarada? Kain, I need you to go to Capsule Corporation and talk to Dr. Pants about getting us a spaceship for Namek, he's a friend of mine, and he'll help you out. Okay. _Kain blasts off into the sky.. Piccolo senses his power level as he leaves.. it is the same as Nail's! Kain makes it to Capsule Corporation. He is greeted there by a secretary. _May I help you, sir? I need to talk to Dr. Pants. Dr. Pants is not available right now, however, I can schedule you for this afternoon if you wish? Ummm no.. I changed my mind.. _Kain walks out the door and waits until no one is around, and then flies up to the window of Dr. Pant's office, and knocks. An old man with white hair and a white beard and black sunglasses looks back and sighs, he opens the window. Kain waves._You must be a student of Master Roshi's. Come in, Come in. What can I do for you? I need a spaceship to go to Planet Namek. Alright. Do you have any money? No money. Geesh! How do you keep on expecting me to give you this stuff for free? I gotta make a living you know! Beats me! Just charge Master Roshi for it. Ok.. but this is the last time! How many of you will be travelling to the Planet? Hmmm about 5.. or 6.. or 7. I can only check you out a 5-seater.. no others are available right now, is that ok? Then I guess that'll have to do.. thanks! _Meanwhile, Nail flies Gohan Jr. over to Kame House. Piccolo introduces them to everyone. Without warning, a masked ninja wearing Saiyan armor comes out of nowhere and delivers a vicious kick to Nail that sends him back nearly off the island! The ninja then does a backflip and lands on the roof of Kame House. Piccolo makes sure the young ones aren't in danger. _GOHAN, NEZUMI.. GO INSIDE.. NOW!_ Nezumi and Gohan Jr. do not accept that order easily. _WHAT!? No way! _Piccolo dodges a energy blast from the ninja and quickly grabs the two kids like a football and throws them inside. Nail slowly gets back up._ Ajinn.. you followed me!_ Ajinn does another flip and lands in front of Nail. Nail prepares to fight. Sarada, nearby, powers up._ Why won't you die, Nail? How many lives do you have, Namek? You also had to drag some others into this.. now I have to kill them too! _Ajinn pulls out his sword and begins slashing at Nail, Nail dodges each swing. Sarada, the young female student of Master Roshi, all powered up charges at the ninja and begins attacking him. Ajinn dodges each attack of her's and then with a simple backhand, sends her flying into the wall of Kame House. From behind, Piccolo prepares a surprise for Ajinn._ _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! Ajinn sees the beam coming towards him and jumps out of the way, the beam connects with Nail, Nail falls backwards to the ground. Ajinn sends a quick beam of Ki that connects with Piccolo, knocking him down. Ajinn pulls out __his sword and puts it to Nail's throat._ This time you will NOT be coming back!


End file.
